happytreefriendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Crazy Antics
|Obraz=Crazy Antics.jpg |Podpis obrazu=Polowanie na mrówki może nie być tak łatwe, jak w grze komputerowej. |Rodzaj odcinka=internetowy |Nr sezonu=1 |Nr odc w sezonie=4 |Nr odc w ogóle=4 |Autorzy scenariusza=Warren Graff Rhode Montijo Kenn Navarro |Reżyseria=Rhode Montijo |Data pierwszej emisji=28 styczeń 2000 |Odniesienie/gra słów w tytule= |Jej tłumaczenie na polski= |W rolach głównych=Sniffles Mrówki |W rolach drugoplanowych= |Pojawiają się=Przeklęty Posążek |Film=Crazy Antics |FilmHD= |WBlurb= |Poprzedni odcinek=Helping Helps |Następny odcinek=Havin' A Ball }} Crazy anticts - czwarty odcinek Happy Tree Friends. Swój debiut ma Sniffles: mrówkojad-intelektualista z wielkim apetytem na mrówki. Oryginalny opis odcinka Brainy anteater Sniffles doesn't quite use his head when digging in this particular ant hole. His tasty treat turns ugly when the ants take their revenge. Do you notice what is hidden in the ant hole? Be wary of hidden treasure! Na ogół bardzo zmyślny mrówkojad Sniffles tym razem nie przemyślał jak dokopać się do rezydentów mrowiska. Potencjalny smakowity kąsek zmienia się w gorycz, gdy mrówki biorą odwet. Czy spostrzegliście co ukryte jest w mrowisku? Uważajcie na pewien ukryty skarb! Akcja odcinka Sniffles spaceruje po lesie, w myślach kalkulując równaniach matematyczne, gdy spostrzega mrowisko. Mając ochotę na przekąskę, podchodzi i wpuszcza do środka swój długi język, licząc na pozyskanie mrówek. Lawirując po plątaninie mrówczych korytarzy w końcu dociera do drzwi, dzielących go od przekąski. Za drzwiami rodzina mrówek odmawia modlitwę przed posiłkiem, gdy nagle przez drzwi przebija się język Sniffles'a wywołując panikę i przygważdżając jedną z mrówek do stołu. Chwilowy triumf mrówkojada przerywa przybicie jego języka do blatu drewnianym kołkiem. Mrówki zaczynają tarcie języka tarką do sera, po czym polewają ranę sokiem z cytryny. Sniffles próbuje wyrwać się z uwięzi jednak nie jest w stanie, w międzyczasie mrówki uruchamiają nóż elektryczny by dodatkowo naciąć język. W efekcie tego zabiegu Sniffles wrzeszczy, szarpiąc się za uszy z bólu. Jedna z oprawczyń wykorzystuje ten moment by oblać język na całej długości benzyną i wrzucić kanister mrówkojadowi do gardła. Następnie podpalona ścieżka łatwopalnego płynu szybko dociera do zbiornika, powodując eksplozję i rozerwanie głowy Sniffles'a. Sprawca eksplozji triumfuje. Morał Buckle up for safety! Zapnij się dla bezpieczeństwa! Zgony *Sniffles, w wyniku eksplozji kanistra benzyny w gardle. Błędy *Mrówki oraz wszystkie narzędzia używane w dalszych scenach nie są widoczne, gdy widoczny jest przekrój mrowiska. *Krzaki za Sniffles'em w intro odcinka znikają (co zostało poprawione w wersji Clasic Remastered). *Nie ukazano momentu uwolnienia się mrówczej mamy spod języka, stąd można odnieść wrażenie iż została przeszyta kołkiem. Ciekawostki *Skarbem do którego nawiązuje opis jest oczywiście tkwiący w ziemi Przeklęty Posażek. Jest to pierwsze jego pojawienie się w serialu. *Scena opuszczania języka wgłąb mrowiska może być parodią gry flashowej Gold Well. *W jadalni mrówek widoczny jest portret mrówki-ojca jako żołnierza. Ponieważ jego postać nigdy się nie pojawia, najprawdopodobniej zginął w czasie służby. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek z tylko jednym bohaterem z głównej dwudziestki. *Muzyka z początku odcinka została użyta ponownie w The Way You Make Me Wheel, Tongue Twister Trouble oraz Keepin' it Reel. Galeria Indexsniffles.jpg Imagessniffles.jpg 185px-Indexsnifflescrazy.jpg 185px-Indexsniffles.jpg 185px-Indexants.jpg 185px-Crazyantics_Sniffles_somgthing_wrong4.PNG 185px-Crazyantics_Sniffles_something_wrong2.PNG 185px-Crazyantics_Sniffles_something_wrong1.PNG 185px-Crazyantics_SNiffles_something_worng3.PNG 185px-Crazyantics_Sniffles_idle2.PNG 185px-Crazyantics_Sniffles_idle.PNG 185px-Crazyantics_Sniffles_Anthill2.PNG 185px-Crazyantics_Sniffles_Anthill.PNG 185px-Crazyantics_Sniffles_something_wrong1.PNG 185px-Crazyantics_Antlion_killed_Sniffles_with_fire.PNG Kategoria:Odcinki internetowe Kategoria:Internetowy sezon 1